Cadenas
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: En el punto justo entre la vida y la muerte, Hyoga siente que alguien lo detiene. (Shun-Hyoga)
1. Cadenas

Somos una unidad, no nos podrán vencer   
Cuando algo venga mal apóyate en mi ser   
  
Lazos que unen vidas   
lazos que dan amor   
Son estos lazos siempre   
los que nos darán la unión.

Lazos, Cómplices.****

****

**Cadenas.**

Esta presente pero no lo está, ido como un verano demasiado corto. Acaricia su cabello suavemente, y se siente tan frágil que durante un momento teme quebrarlo.

¿Y dónde de sus ojos profundos, de sus suaves sonrisas, de esa alegría tan especial? ¿Dónde de su suave aliento y de sus palabras honestas y de su amistad?

No está. Y darse cuenta de esto asusta al santo de Andrómeda más de lo que debería admitir, porque viéndolo así Hyoga parece....

Muerto.

No, no puede dejar que eso sea verdad. Se niega a aceptar eso como verdad. No puede estar muerto, porque no sabe lo que haría si no vuelve a ver sus ojos celestes, si no vuelve a escuchar su voz: está bastante seguro de que si deja de escuchar esos relatos durante las noches de insomnio en que el rubio le decía de la aureola boreal en los cielos del norte, donde se pueden ver a los espíritus de aquellos inocentes que murieron jugando, y donde es un arco iris nocturno que danzan ante tus ojos, se volverá loco. 

Fue él quien lo ayudó cuando Ikki murió por primera vez. Hyoga y su fría calidez, ofreciéndole dulces y llevándolo de paseos por los jardines de la fundación. Hyoga compartiéndole dos o tres recuerdos de su madre, recuerdos de su vida antes de que fuera a ser un caballero. Recuerdos de lo que había sido antes de ser huérfano.

Y ahora era su turno para ayudarle. Se lo debía, por las noches frías en las que, aunque para Hyoga no eran nada, al verlo con frío, le pasaba una cobija por los hombros y tomaban juntos chocolate caliente. Por las risas, esas risas compartidas que empezaban de la nada y se prolongaban hasta ser un dolor de estómago y  una sonrisa secreta. Por los sueños de un futuro mejor. Por las promesas de Hyoga de enseñarle a patinar.

Se inclinó sobre él con cuidado. De niño le había sorprendido su cabello dorado, sus ojos tan claros y tan cristalinos. Todos tenían coloraciones oscuras, hasta Jabu... pero él parecía alguno de esos ángeles en las fotografías que su madre le hubiese mostrado alguna vez, en sus libros. Y, aparte de Ikki, era el que le había dicho a los demás que no lo molestaran.

Era un cariño profundo el que los unía: cadenas, su símbolo, como las que tenía con Shiryu, con Seiya, incluso con Ikki. Sus cadenas se extendían aun más allá de la muerte, pero él podía traerlas.

Quizá no a Ikki, pero sí a Hyoga, porque sus cadenas estaban aun más sujetas dentro de él, las sentía aun más.

Le quitó el casco con cuidado y lo tomó en sus brazos, acunando al santo del Cisne contra él en un gesto tierno, sus ojos verdes llenándose de lágrimas al casi no sentir el latido del corazón de su...

_(amado, querido)_

amigo en su corazón. 

No había podido sujetar sus cadenas físicas para que no fuera a otra dimensión, pero por Atenea que no volvería a permitir que eso se repitiera. Encendió su cálido cosmo, recordando días de risas y el sol y chocolate caliente y ojos azules que parecían tener la edad del mundo pero que sin embargo siempre eran gentiles. Que siempre se preocupaban. 

Y cerró los ojos, dejando que su fuego interno, su vida calentara el cuerpo casi inerte de Hyoga, sabiendo que no soltaría las cadenas esa vez.

No, no lo haría.


	2. A dónde lo llevarán

**A dónde lo llevarán.**

Esta listo para irse. Aun con las súplicas de su madre y de su maestro, esta listo para dejarse ir, morir y volverse un cisne real, volar a la Antártica en un suspiro de hielo frío y no tener que ver más muertes de aquellos a los que quiere. Tener catorce años y que lo único que te motiva es tratar de no morir podía llegar a ser bastante triste, y más que nada, descorazonador.

Adiós, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Saori... Shun. Shun con sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrisas compartidas y risas en noches de frío, y ofrecimientos de caramelos y chocolate caliente.

Aun con esa nostalgia de algo... algo posiblemente maravilloso, está dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y morir, aun contra su promesa a Athena.

Pero no esperaba una cadena sosteniéndolo.

_- ¡No te dejaré morir, Hyoga! -_

No... no son cadenas... no son como las cadenas que trataron de sostenerlo en el templo de Géminis, es algo más suave... pero las llamará cadenas mientras se enredan en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su torso, como si fueran brazos, y se congela. No literalmente como antes, pero deja de pensar en avanzar a la muerte.

Un cosmo explota a su alrededor, cálido, suave... no recuerda haber sentido algo tan tibio antes. No así.

Entonces sabe, dentro de él, que no puede rendirse. No aún. Más adelante se convertirá en cisne y cruzará por la aurora boreal, pero tiene que seguir las cadenas que lo sostienen por lo pronto, ver de donde vienen, que significan... y más aún, a dónde lo llevarán.


End file.
